Yer A Wizard, Will
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Dudley's son is a wizard. Book one of seven.
1. The Letter

_It happened in May._ May the thirteenth to be exact. It was Will Dursley's birthday. People said that Friday the thirteenth caused bad luck. Will didn't think so. He thought exactly the opposite; it brought good luck. Especially on his eleventh birthday. He Had saw the letter before but he had never opened it. It _was _addressed to him but it was addressed so specifically that he thought he shouldn't. Not to mention that it was hidden. But on his birthday he decided to open it. There was one on his doorstep. He picked it up and looked at the front.

_Will Dursley_

_The Middle Bedroom_

_42 Printon Drive, Wales_

He made his way to the empty kitchen and ripped open the envelope. He started to read.

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Will read the first page two more times then he went on to the second page, which was a list of equipment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

He was going to read the first letter again but his dad walked in.

"Will, I..." his dad said when he saw the letter in Will's hand. Dudley looked like his son. They were both lean and blond. Besides for their height only their eyes were different. And Dudley hated looking into Will's eyes. He had Harry's eyes. Harry, the cousin that Dudley never apologized to. He hated himself for it.

"Witchcraft and wizardy?" Will asked his father looking up.

"I can't explain but I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"Your Uncle Harry."

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked! I would really love some feedback as this is my first MC!**

**Love,**

**Amy**

**For:**

**Million Words Added**

**Represent That Character II**


	2. Harry Potter

**Thanks to Danigirl84 for the follow!****Thanks to wolfbloodfan 67 for the favorite and follow!**

**Thanks to Liza for the follow!**

**Thanks to LittlebigmouthOKC for the favorite and follow!**

**Thanks to kopycat101 for the favorite!**

**Thanks to .3532 for the favorite!**

**Thanks to whenarewe for the favorite and follow!**

**Wow five favorites and five follows already! Thanks guys!**

**Liza: **_A very interesting first chapter._ **Thank you, thank you very much **I'm_very interested to see Dudley getting back in touch with Harry, since the last time they canon-ly (is that a word?) saw each other was when the Dursley's left and Dudley was concerned about what was going to happen to Harry. _**Canon-ly. I think it would just be the last time they saw each other in cannon (Go Cannons by the way! ;) **_I wonder what Vernon will make of this? (I think Petunia would have taken it well, as I can see her treating her grandson the same as she treated her son, so she'd accept it after the initial shock) _**I'm going to have Vernon and Petunia find out in the fifth chapter. I think. You'll see what they'll do. *laughs evilly***

**wolfbloodfan 67: **_Great,update soon_ **Here's another update for you!**

**LittlebigmouthOKC: **_This definitely looks like a great read. _**Thank you! I spent a whole school day on it ;). Plus a bit the night before.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Also thanks to Carmen for reviewing in the Common Room!**

* * *

_Dudley had a problem._ He wanted to send a letter to Harry Potter. He had no idea how. Where did Harry live? Was he even alive? Dudley knew he was famous but he didn't know where he could find a wizard who knew Harry. But then he went to a park. He saw a boy teaching a younger girl how to ride a skateboard. Dudley kept on staring at them because the boy looked exactly like Harry. Dudley got up and walked over to the children.

"Excuse me. Who is your father?" The boy looked up at him.

"Darth Vader." Then they kept on moving. Dudley went after them.

"Please. Really. Who is he?" This time the girl answered.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Just please tell me where he is!" Dudley said loudly. The boy and the girl both pointed to a man with black hair and glasses covering his green eyes. He was talking to another boy. Dudley went over to them.

"Harry. You're Harry." He said smiling. Harry looked at him and had a slight look of discomfort on his face.

"Er, yes, I'm Harry Potter." Dudley frowned. Did Harry not recognize him?

"It's me, Dudley. Big D?" Harry now frowned.

"Wow, er, you look different." Dudley did look different. He had lost a lot of weight.

"I need your help. My son's a wizard."

* * *

**A/N Hoped you liked this! I have a schedule now! Mondays and Thursdays. I might update again today though.**

**Love,**

**Amy**

**For:**

**Million Words**

**Character Representation**

**Word count:**

**236**


End file.
